


Payback's A Bitch

by AgelessWriter



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: #established relationship, #handcuffs, #lessons learned, #pure smut, #toys, M/M, Sir/Boy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny was reckless and careless when dealing with Ashika Pearl, and Jakes has decided to call him out on it. And teach him a lesson he won't soon forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's A Bitch

**Paybacks a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. Seriously, Graceland belongs to USA and Jeff Eastin.**

 

**For the Graceland Kinkmeme: http://graceland-kink.dreamwidth.org/1555.html?thread=28947#cmt28947**

 

Johnny was pulled aside by Jakes, slammed against a wall in his room. “What the hell man?!”Johnny asked, confused. Jakes growled.

“I'm. Going. To. Teach. You. A. Lesson.”The dreadlocked man spoke, punctuating each word with a kiss. The Hispanic agent closed his eyes, kissing back, upset that the kisses were so fleeting.

“What kind of lesson?”he managed to ask, the other man kissing over his neck, up to his earlobe, nibbling softly. He moaned, closing his eyes.

“Why you should never have gotten involved like that with Ashika Pearl.”Jakes whispered, one hand teasing down Johnny's body. “And it will be a lesson you won't soon forget. Do you understand boy?”he asked. Johnny swallowed, understanding that meant he was to slip into his role.

“Yessir. I understand.”He bit his lip, looking down. Jakes smirked and pulled away.

“Good. Strip down and lay on the bed. I'll get the tools.”he made his way to the bathroom connected to his room, picking up a small box before walking in. He smiled, seeing Johnny laying on the bed, naked, just as asked.

“Good boy. You did an order correctly for the first time today.”Dale marveled, a teasing tone in his voice. Johnny kept his gaze off Jakes.

“Sir... I'm sorry... For the whole Ashika thing... I only belong to you, and I forgot that...”he spoke softly. Jakes shook his head.

“That won't be the only reason you're sorry, boy. Just wait until I'm done with you.”Jakes growled, pulling out handcuffs. He carefully cuffed Johnny to the bed, making sure he couldn't move. Johnny struggled a bit, making Jakes slap his hip. “Bad boy. No struggling.”he commanded. Johnny bit his lip, nodding.

Jakes sighed. He hated to punish his boy, but sometimes, it had to be done. He rummaged in the box, pulling out a cock ring. Johnny's eyes widened at the implications. “You will wear this because I don't trust you not to cum until asked. So this will keep you from making things worse.”He got it on Johnny, the younger man whining slightly.

“Sir.... Please... No...”he tried to beg out. Jakes sighed.

“It's gotta happen, now relax.”he ran a hand over Johnny's body, rubbing his skin and nipples, all the way down to his inner thighs, purposefully going around his cock. Johnny closed his eyes, moaning, pushing his hips up to beg for more. Jakes smirked.

“Awww. He wants me to touch him. Not gonna happen.”He walked away from Johnny, going back to the box. Johnny whimpered, his cock stirring from the fleeting touches.

“Sir... Please... Please... Touch me...”he begged. Jakes closed his eyes, groaning.

“I do love to hear you beg, but it's not good enough right now.”Jakes smirked and pulled out a thing of lube and a vibrator. Johnny groaned at the sight.

“Please... Not this...”Johnny tried to move his hips. Jakes sighed.

“Them's the brakes, boy. You disobeyed me, now you must pay the price.”He lubed up the vibrator, carefully sliding it into Johnny. The younger man moaned at the feeling of being filled. He moved the toy inside Johnny, listening to his moans, learning him inside with the toy. Jakes eventually found Johnny's prostate, causing the Hispanic agent to call out in Spanish. He playfully slapped his hip again. “English only, boy.”he commanded.

“Y-yes Sir...”Johnny whimpered, the toy still right _there_. Jakes smirked and turned it on, Johnny's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moaned. “Sir... Sir... Please... P-please...”he groaned, bucking his hips into the toy, not sure of whether he wanted it to move or stay put.

Dale stepped back, looking Johnny over. His body was flushing already from being used, head thrown back in both bliss and agony, hips bucking, trying to find something that wouldn't come for him, cock hardened, but kept from cumming due to the ring.

“You're beautiful like this, Tuturro... All trapped and ready, just for me. Bet you wish it was me filling you instead of that toy...”He stepped over to run a hand over Johnny's body, tweaking and pinching at Johnny's nipples, make him cry out. Johnny shook, trembled, the need to go over that edge already there.

“Please... Sir... Use me...”He looked at Jakes, tears in his eyes. He was ready, beyond ready, to cum, for this to be over. Jakes shook his head.

“No. Not until I'm sure you've learned your lesson.”He pulled harder on one of Johnny's nipples, making the younger man's head fly back, a groan escaping his lips. He kissed over Johnny's neck and down his chest, keeping the agent on edge. Dale stepped away after giving a few more kisses, looking the Hispanic man over again.

“Johnny-boy, look at me.”He commanded. Johnny opened his eyes, hazed over with lust. He kept his eyes on Jakes. “Good boy. Damn, you wanna see what you do to me? Especially when you look like this?”he asked, hands inching down his own chest, to his pants, undoing the button and sliding the zipper. He noticed Johnny licking his lips, hips still bucking into the vibrator. He pulled out his own aching cock, showing Johnny.

“Sir... Please... Use me... Use me as you want to... Please...”Johnny begged. Jakes stroked himself, closing his eyes, until he heard Johnny whining. “S-sir, please...”

“Have you learned your lesson?”Jakes asked, walking closer, keeping eye contact with Johnny. The younger man nodded.

“Y-yes sir...” Jakes smirked.

“Really? Tell me... What is the lesson learned?”he asked, stroking himself with one hand, pressing on the vibrator with the other. Johnny let out a gasp, a mewl of sorts.

“I... I should have listened to you Sir... You... You looked out for me... All you were trying to do... A-nd I went with her instead of you... I'm sorry...”Johnny felt like he was going to break in two. The vibrator felt so good inside of him, and the touches, Sir's cock in front of him, taunting him. “S-sir please... If nothing else... Can... May... I have a taste?”he whined. Jakes smirked and slid off his pants and boxers entirely, straddling Johnny.

“A taste? Think you can suck me from that angle?”He asked, chuckling. He moved a bit, so his cock was inches away from Johnny's mouth. Johnny nodded fast, desperate for something of Sir's. Jakes sighed, letting Johnny take him in his mouth. “Damn... Such a good mouth you have, boy... Good cocksucker...”he moaned, letting Johnny suckle him, bobbing his head as best he could.

He growled, thrusting into Johnny's mouth, fucking his face. “Johnny-boy, you're going to make me cum this way... So good...”he moaned, releasing into Johnny's mouth. Johnny swallowed, even cleaning Jakes off as he finished. Dale sighed, getting off of Johnny and removing the ring. “I think you've learned your lesson...”he smirked, teasing over Johnny's cock, the other man moaning. “Cum.” And with that, Johnny came, hard, moaning Jakes name loudly.

When he came down from the orgasm, Johnny noticed the toys, handcuffs and all, were put away, he was cleaned off, and Jakes was curled next to him, holding him. “You did good with that session, Johnny. Your gag-relfex especially...”Jakes complimented him. Johnny smiled and kissed him softly.

“I'm really sorry though, Dale... I forget sometimes. Though you're right... Won't forget this...”

 

 


End file.
